The invention relates to a filter vessel for accommodating a filter insert made of water-permeable material, which filter can be filled with coffee grounds, wherein the filter vessel has upwardly spreading side walls and a bottom on which a filtrate can drain through at least two openings.
German patent document DE 26 09 606 discloses a filter vessel for producing a filtrate, in particular coffee, wherein a filter paper insert can be inserted into the filter vessel. On the filter vessel, ribs are provided on the inner walls, which provide for a spacing of the filter paper insert from the side walls so that the filtrate can collect in a groove-shaped bottom region and be fed via a drain opening to a container. Such filter vessels have proven themselves, per se, but there is the disadvantage that the filtrate is only passed into one collecting container. If a larger amount of the coffee filtrate is prepared, for example for two persons, the coffee filtrate must first be passed into a larger intermediate container to divide it subsequently into two cups.
To increase the outflow quantity, two or more openings in the bottom area can also be provided for such filter vessels, but the flow rate at the individual discharge openings can be different. When an outlet opening is partly concealed by a filter paper insert, uniform filling of two cups cannot be guaranteed in a reproducible manner.